


Blue Neighbourhood

by vickiofasgard



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickiofasgard/pseuds/vickiofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado no novo álbum de Troye Sivan "Blue Neighbourhood", conta a história trágica de Dean Winchester e Castiel Novak, e de como o amor juvenil foi cortado antes mesmo de ser vivido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa fanfic pra Bianca Nannini, minha amiga secreta do Destiel Brasil <3  
> Espero que você goste muito. Não é o que eu costumo escrever, pois prefiro coisas fofas com finais felizes, mas você adora algo bittersweet. Chorei muito escrevendo isso (principalmente o final shhh). Te adoro, moça!

** **

**1 - WILD**

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdXNNveYOfU>)

Castiel sorriu, seus olhos nunca longe dos olhos verde de Dean. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo cada ponto de contato que mantinha com o namorado. A palavra ainda o deixada atordoado. Depois de dezoito anos como melhores amigos, sempre lado a lado, finalmente entenderam o que sentiam. Dean correu as mãos pelas costas de Cas e o trouxe para mais perto, fazendo com que o moreno sentasse em seu colo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Cas sempre achou que nunca teria essa chance de tocar seu melhor amigo desse jeito, de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como sempre quis.

 _[flashbak]_  
_Era um dia ensolarado, e isso significava dia de praia. Dean saiu da cama correndo, tropeçando em alguns carrinhos que estavam espalhados no chão e caindo no processo._

_"Droga!" Dean tentava não chorar, segurando o joelho que se machucou no impacto._

_Sua voz acordou Castiel, que dormia num colchão ao lado de sua cama. Os longos cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos ainda vermelhos e pequenos de sono._

_"Dean?" Cas perguntou incerto se ainda estava dormindo ou não. Sempre um pouco rabugento ao acordar._

_Ao ouvir a voz do amigo, Dean logo se animou._

_"Hoje é dia de praia, Cas!" Dean disse segurando o menino mais novo pelos ombros e chacoalhando, fazendo o amigo rir. Surpreendentemente, Castiel sempre ficava de bom humor ao lado do amigo._  
[fim do flashback]

Castiel sentiu os lábios perfeitamente modelados de Dean acharem seu pescoço e segurou com força as costas do amigo, tentando suprimir o gemido que tentava escapar de sua garganta. Seu corpo estava formigando com cada toque.

 _[flashback]_  
_"Não precisa ter medo, Cas..." Dean estava sorrindo, alguns dentes ainda faltando._

_Castiel tentou sorrir, mas saiu falso. Olhou para o precipício, o sol já se pondo, e a água batendo nas rochas. Seu corpo estava tremendo, não de frio, mas de medo._

_"Você pode segurar a minha mão" Dean estendeu a mão para o amigo, que entrelaçou os dedos, ainda olhando pro lugar onde suas mãos se juntavam._

_Cas acariciou a pele que seu polegar alcançava e sorriu, dessa vez, sem medo._  
_[fim do flashback]_

Dean não conseguia parar de distribuir beijos em toda a extensão do pescoço e clavícula do seu então namorado. Era surreal e isso o deixava sem ar. Cada toque era como se fossem circuitos elétricos.

 _[flashback]_  
_Dean percebeu que o Cas ainda estava com medo do penhasco, por isso, decidiu se sentar na ponta com o amigo, apenas os pés balançando ao vendo. As mãos ainda entrelaçadas._

_"Dean Winchester, o que você pensa que está fazendo?" a voz imponente e dominadora de John Winchester ecoou no vento, fazendo com que os meninos se separassem rapidamente._

_"P-pai, eu só estava... Eu-" Dean gaguejava tentando se explicar. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado, mas a expressão que via em seu pai não era nada boa. Olhou para o amigo em busca de ajuda, mas Castiel só o olhava com os olhos assustados._

_John puxou o filho pelos braços e o arrastou até onde Charlie Novak, pai de Castiel estava com a sua mulher, Rebecca, conversando. Castiel correndo atrás, tentando alcançar o homem furioso._

_"Chuck, pede para o viadinho do seu filho se afastar de Dean" sua voz cheia de ódio e pesada com o efeito da bebida._

_"John, se acalma. Eles são só crianças" Chuck tentou argumentar, sua mulher correndo em direção ao filho, limpando as lágrimas que estavam lá._

_"Eu nunca vou aceitar isso" John disse e pegou mais uma lata de cerveja, se virando para ir embora. Dean continuou parado, querendo abraçar o amigo, ainda sem entender o que tinha feito de errado. "DEAN, VAMOS EMBORA"_

_Dean decidiu obedecer, sabia o que aconteceria se ousasse desobedecer seu pai._  
_[fim do flashback]_

Castiel sentiu seu olho começar a lacrimejar, algumas lembranças ainda o machucavam. Dean o olhou nos olhos e sorriu, polegares tirando algumas lágrimas errantes do caminho. Cas descansou sua cabeça na de Dean, lábios apenas separados por poucos milímetros. Podiam sentir o ar denso e tudo se silenciando.

 _[flashback]_  
_"Meu pai não quer que eu te veja mais" Dean disse, ainda segurando a bicicleta, como se estivesse pronto para montá-la e ir embora a qualquer segundo. "Ele disse que você não é normal" os olhos verdes tristes._

_"Então eu nunca mais vou te ver?" Castiel perguntou hesitante, com medo da resposta e de perder o melhor amigo. Dean deu um sorriso triste e procurou a mão de Cas, segurando de leve._

_"Eu não sei..." Dean disse e subiu na bicileta, pedalando sem olhar pra trás. Cas o olhou até que ele sumisse de vista. "Você sempre vai ser meu melhor amigo, Cas" Dean disse para si mesmo._  
_[fim do flashback]_

Dean acariciou os lábios secos de Cas com o polegar e lambeu seu lábio inferior inconscientemente. Castiel seguiu o movimento com os olhos e deixou que dessa vez um gemido baixo saísse ao fechar a distância entre eles, num beijo que deveria ter acontecido muito tempo atrás.

  
**2 - FOOLS**

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc>)

  
No momento em que as línguas se tocaram, nenhum deles saberia te dizer por quanto tempo durou aquele beijo. Segundos, minutos, horas, dias... O tempo parecia ter parado e o mundo inteiro estava lá, com eles e para eles. Os lábios perfeitamente desenhados de Dean percorriam pelo corpo de Castiel, apenas parando para remover as roupas. O coração do garoto mais novo batia desritmado, tentando entender o estimulo repentino.

"Cas..." parecia ser a única palavra no vocabulário de Dean, que agora fazia movimentos circulares com o quadril, promovendo fricção o suficiente para que ambos os garotos soltassem gemidos de prazer.

Castiel puxava a camiseta de Dean para que pudesse sentir o calor do corpo dele sem nenhuma barreira. A reação foi instantânea, gemidos encheram o quarto como oxigênio. Dean segurou a intimidade de Cas, o fazendo gemer, dessa vez, em alívio, enquanto o amigo o masturbava lentamente. Castiel fechou os olhos enquanto suas mãos trêmulas procuravam o pênis de seu amigo para devolver o favor, pois queria ser responsável pelo prazer dele. Cansado do ritmo lento e longo de Castiel, Dean segurou os dois membros em sua mão, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, enquanto as línguas dançavam juntas num ritmo só deles.

"Dean... Por favor..." Cas gemia, no limite de seu auto controle, unhas marcando as costas de Dean.

"Eu sei, Cas... Eu sei..." Dean aumentava a velocidade de sua mão, seus lábios agora marcando o pescoço pálido de Cas, murmurando incentivos e desejos.

O orgasmo atingiu os dois como um maremoto, intenso, inesperado e parecia ter durado pela eternidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, foi rápido demais. Os dois deitaram lado a lado com sorrisos que não cabiam na boca.

"Eu te amo" Cas falou quase inaudível, fazendo Dean o olhar com os olhos marejados, o beijando sem hesitar.

"Cas, eu-" a voz de Dean foi cortada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

"Que tipo de brincadeira nojenta é essa?" Cas se retraiu ao ouvir a voz familiar e hostil de John. Olhou para Dean, que não sabia como reagir, mas estava agora longe de Cas.

"P-pai, eu... Isso não é o que parece" Dean gaguejou, vestindo sua roupa íntima e se levantando, ficando entre o seu pai e Castiel.

"Isso é exatamente o que parece, Dean. E você vai pagar por isso" John disse com a voz agressiva, segurando o rosto delicado e cheio de sardas de seu filho.

"Senhor Winchester! Não... Isso... isso tudo foi minha culpa. O De-" John o cortou apenas com o olhar, soltando o seu filho e caminhando até o Castiel, que já estava quase totalmente vestido.

"Você saia da minha casa agora, e não ouse voltar. Nunca mais. Não quero você perto do meu filho. Você é nojento!" John sussurou, rosto centímetros de distância de Castiel, que o olhava aterrorizado. Cas olhou para Dean, tentando buscar algum apoio, mas foi recebido com os olhos baixos. Dean se recusava a olhar para ele.

"Dean, eu-"

"Você não ouviu? Vai embora, Castiel." A voz de Dean estava firme, mas seus olhos não mostravam isso. John cruzou os braços e exalou fortemente, sua postura ameaçando o garoto caso se recusasse a ir embora.

Assim que Castiel saiu do quarto, John fechou a porta com força. Cas ficou parado por alguns segundos atrás da porta, as mãos em sua boca ao ouvir o barulho de um punho em contato com algo.

Dias passaram e Castiel não obtia nenhuma resposta de Dean. Mensagens, ligações... Nada. Cas já havia ligado mais de vinte vezes e sempre caía na caixa postal. Decidiu dar uma volta pelo parque onde costumavam brincar quando crianças e caminhou até que seus pés se cansassem. Quando voltava pra casa, ouviu uma risada familiar, mas ela parecia estranha, forçada. Ao levantar os olhos, viu Dean caminhando lado a lado com uma garota da escola, de mãos dadas. Ela estava sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos louros de Dean, que ao ver Castiel, fechou os olhos e forçou um sorriso destinado para a garota, que o olhava hipnotizada.

"Me conta como você entrou nessa briga de bar! Você fica tão sexy com esse olho roxo..." a voz da menina quebrou a competição de olhares entre os dois. Castiel abaixou a cabeça e apertou o passo.

  
**3 - TALK ME DOWN**

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3lxS-6joY>)

  
Meses se passaram até que Castiel ouvir algo dos Winchesters, e ele não sabia como reagir. John Winchester estava morto. Castiel se odiava por no fundo, estar um pouco aliviado com essa notícia, mas logo lembrou de Dean, que vivia pelo seu pai.  
A família Novak recebeu convite para o funeral do patriarca Winchester, e Cas dediciu ir após sua mãe insistir que Dean ia precisar dele lá.

O funeral foi simples, porém longo. Colegas militares de John faziam discursos sobre sua bravura e honra. Parentes faziam homenagens e cantavam músicas que o velho Winchester gostava. Dean se mantinha duro e sério durante toda a cerimônia. Castiel não conseguia parar de encarar seu ex-melhor amigo. Queria tanto abraçá-lo, mas não podia. Mesmo em morte, John o controlava. A mesma garota do parque estava abraçando o Dean, que não reagia em momento algum.

Castiel decidiu ficar no cemitério após o término do funeral e se sentou num banco de mármore, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido.

"Cas..." ao ouvir essa voz, Castiel levantou os olhos encharcados e tentou responder, nem que fosse um oi, mas sua garganta o traiu, nada saía.

Dean caminhou até o outro garoto e o encarou, olhos cheios de culpa, dor e arrependimento. Sua mão inconscientemente procurando a mão de Cas, que entrelaçou os dedos. Não se sabe quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas se abraçaram como se a última esperança de vida deles se encontrava um no outro. Ficaram assim, abraçados, sentindo um ao outro e chorando por longos minutos, até que foram interrompidos pela voz anasalada da namorada de Dean.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu namorado?" a pergunta era destinada ao Castiel, que limpava as lágrimas com as costas de sua mão. "Dean! Você vai mesmo envergonhar seu pai? Tão cedo assim?" a voz era acusadora e isso quebrou o encanto. Dean se afastou de Castiel e caminhou até ela, que ainda encarava o outro garoto.

Castiel entrou no seu carro correndo e encostou a testa no volante, chorando. Havia sido tão forte todo esse tempo, mas sabia que nunca iria ser feliz enquanto a memória de John Winchester estivesse viva.  
Ligou o motor e dirigiu pra fora da cidade. Estava atordoado com ódio, raiva, tristeza e decepção... E ao mesmo tempo, um vazio enorme. Sem perceber, aumentou a velocidade. Gritava consigo mesmo, lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. Só conseguia pensar em como tudo era injusto. Por que não poderia ser feliz com o Dean? Imerso em um conflito interno, não viu outro carro vindo em sua direção.

~ ~  
Dean sentia o vento forte em seu rosto, secando as lágrimas que escorriam e olhava para o mesmo precipício que costumava visitar com Castiel. Não conseguia parar de pensar que era tudo culpa dele. E se ele tivesse tomado um partido? E se ele tivesse sido mais corajoso? E se ele tivesse ficado com o Castiel após o funeral? Nada disso teria acontecido.

"Não preciso ter medo..." Dean repetia, e sorriu triste ao se lembrar do dia em que disse a mesma coisa para o Cas. "Eu vou segurar a sua mão" Dean chorava e sentiu o vento secar a suas lágrimas pela última vez. E só assim, puderam finalmente dar as mãos sem medo.


End file.
